The TARDIS's Sickness
by AliceRulesMyWorld
Summary: He's left her to the metacrisis. But, as cruel fate would have it, he finds her again anyways, with no way to disappear. A different way, different place, different time. Somehow, heartbreak is still part of their story. Doctor Who does not belong to me. Neither does David Tennant, sadly. Some chapters might individually be rated M.
1. Chapter 1

He had no idea what was wrong with her and she wouldn't tell him. He pled and wheedled, insisted and demanded but she wouldn't say a word. Until he could figure out _why_ she wouldn't fly he was well and truly stuck. It was serious, whatever wouldn't let her move. She'd done away with all the rooms save the console room. Which meant three things: He'd need a place to stay, he'd need to pay for it, and he'd need a job to do so. Few people knew it but he was the best barkeep in Galifrey, and therefore he'd be a bartender. It wouldn't be hard to procure a license for it after all. He could still check on the Old Girl every single day. It would be fine.

After a week of the TARDIS not moving he fell into a rhythm, and he hated it. He had the TARDIS, and he never stayed put. Now he had to, and it just killed him. Here he _still_ was almost a full month later.

Normally, he didn't like to listen to the staff gossip so when he heard there was a new waitress starting, naturally, he shrugged it off. What did he care? Once his girl was up and running he'd be gone anyway.

"This is Rose." The manager announced in his gruff but kind voice. Oh, no. No, no, no. He'd left her on that beach with the metacrisis only hours ago. The wounds were too fresh to deal with the girl herself. He _couldn't_. A muscle in his jaw worked furiously as he fought to remain calm. Screaming out '_It's not fair!'_ might come across a bit oddly. Of all the bars in all the cities in all the world she walked into his. "She's working on the bar side so John, keep an eye on her." Of course it would be so. After all, the universe hated him. "Help her out. Cover her back if she messes up. People tend to warm to you. Ladies mostly…" He added teasingly. It was a well-known fact around the restaurant that several women—and a few men—had given him their numbers, and he'd been there just one month.

**10Rose10Rose10Rose10Rose10Rose10Rose10Rose10Rose10 Rose10Rose10Rose10Rose10Rose**

And Rose could see why. The tall, thin and handsome man was any girl's dream with great hair and a smile that reached his eyes. Many girls would be intimidated by such a work of art but Rose wouldn't be. She'd just come back to her mother's home from an abusive relationship with a man who manipulated her. Not much could scare her, certainly not an attractive man. Although, she did hope they could be friends. He seemed so pleasant.

"Hello." She immediately walked over to The Doctor and held her hand out to shake.

"Pleasure." He returned the gesture. "No need for introductions. We've already been introduced, sort of."

"I know you're John and you know I'm Rose. So near enough right?" His face broke into a genuine grin.

"I think I'm going to like you Rose…" Her heart skipped a lot more than it should have at that statement. Even if he _did_ come to like her in _that way_, she wasn't dating anybody for a very long time.

"Rose Tyler." He tensed in preparation for her next question: What was his last name? It never came.

"Well, Rose Tyler, allow me to show you around." He emanated a natural charm and Rose was positive she was going to develop a crush on him. Crushes were okay, because she wasn't going to actually date him.

"You've seen the kitchen, but you'll hardly use it. Just the cooks back there. I've been back maybe twice and I've been here for 27 days."

"You've counted?"

"Yeah. I'm a bit stir-crazy" He scratched the back of his neck. "This…was sort of supposed to be a more temporary job. I…my vehicle broke down, see, and I'm stuck. I actually was staying in a motel until very recently. Less ties that way, you know, but," he clenched his jaw, "I'm not getting out of here quite as soon as I'd hoped."

"Lucky for me then. Most people aren't so welcoming of the new employees."

"No?" His brow knitted in confusion. "They were plenty nice to me." Rose didn't bother explaining to him why they were nice to him. Of course they would be. It was impossible to be mean to him, she thought. If she just knew about his home planet, the monsters he came across, certain members of the UNIT task force, for that matter. Rude, is what they were.

"John?" her gentle voice prodded him out of his thoughts.

"Oh. Sorry?"

"I asked if you're a waiter."

"No. Barkeep."

"I'm not old enough yet." That settled it. He had at least five years on her. Older guys were an absolute no-no, at least after Jimmy.

"How about I'll teach you on the sly? Then when you are old enough you'll be great at bartending."

"You the only bartender?"

"Oh no. Donna Noble bartends as well. But…" How was he supposed to explain to a _human_ what had happened that day? He didn't want to lie. The Doctor despised lying. However, she hadn't met him yet, not properly, not at Henrik's, so she wouldn't understand. She'd think he was crazy, or worse, just being an ass. He couldn't stand it if she hated him. Not even the Rose he hadn't traveled with, who didn't know about aliens should ever hate him; no, not even her. "She…found out her fiancée was…cheating on her. She's taken time off."

"That's horrible!" Rose seemed outraged over a woman whom she'd never even met.

"It was. But it happened. Life goes on."

"You sound so callous about it."

"Not at all." It was his turn to be enraged. "She's my best friend. But you can't change the past. Next time she'll listen when she's told that a man is bad news."

Rose's face softened, "I have the inability to listen there, too."

"I'm sorry."

"Thank you, John." The only response he'd receive. He understood. She wasn't thanking him for his heartfelt apology. She was thanking him for not saying, "Why'd you do it?" "Who was he?" "What happened?"

The Doctor understood and she was grateful.


	2. Chapter 2

**When I'm focusing on Rose's third person POV (can't remember what that's called) he'll be called John, because she thinks that's his name. As such, when it's the Doctors POV he'll be The Doctor.**

She wouldn't let him in. Her doors were locked. He couldn't even check on her. "Alright, old girl. I trust you, but I wish I could help. I know you're fighting something off but I can't think _what_." He looked crazy, probably, talking to a wooden box but he couldn't help it. He needed her to know he was sorry that he couldn't help—he couldn't even feel her. This was bad. "I've got work, love. I'll check on you tomorrow, eh?" He patted her once and turned around, only to spot Rose walking in. _Damn_, he thought, _she'd remembered_. He'd promised her a bartending lesson today at 4:00—no customers were ever there then. Besides which, Rose looked old enough. The average customer would see nothing wrong, if one did show up. "Alright." He said, acting much cheerier than he really was. To see her and not tell her he loved her, not touch her, not even to hug… "Let's begin."

John was good, she couldn't lie. He laughed and joked and threw a few back with the customers. His tips were crazy. Rose rolled her eyes in irritation and, she would admit, a bit of unwarranted jealousy as a busty, pretty woman handed the Doctor a slip of paper-her number, assuredly. He caught her eye and winked at her. The woman looked up at him through her eyelashes, the picture of seduction, until he said something. She stalked out—no tip. Rose smiled. She turned her head to greet the customer who had just walked in. "Shareen!"

"Rose, hey!" She lowered her voice. "Who's the guy at the bar?"

"Saw him first." The volume of her voice matched Shareen's.

"Thought you weren't dating?" She smirked.

"Can't I change my mind?" Rose countered.

"Not if I get a bad vibe from him." She sauntered towards the bar.

**10Rose10Rose10Rose10Rose10Rose10Rose10Rose10Rose10 Rose10Rose10Rose10Rose10Rose**

"What's your poison?" The Doctor raised an eyebrow.

"I'm Rose's friend."

"So am I. Are you going to tell me what you want?"

"Whiskey. Neat."

"I know you're not drinking age. But…you're a friend of Rose's. If you don't tell then I won't."

"Make a habit of getting younger girls drunk?"

"I didn't say I'd let you get drunk. I said I'd let you get _a_ drink." He shrugged and poured her a whiskey.

"Bit early in the day for a whiskey, isn't it?" It wasn't idle conversation. The Doctor truly believed it was early in the day.

"I'm meeting my mum's new boyfriend at supper. I need to be at least a little drunk for that."

"Ah, yes. Mothers and their boyfriends will drive you crazy…"

"You speak from experience."

"Kind of. My ex-girlfriend" He felt the term for Rose was mostly appropriate, "…her mother could never find a decent guy. And then my ex-girlfriend was picking up the pieces, every time."

"Why'd you break up?"

"She moved; all the way to Norway. She may as well have been in a different universe. " That was the truth. It hurt him to think about it _especially_ with the 'ex-girlfriend' right in the room.

"Ree!" Rose called, "let the poor man alone, alright."

"Duty calls." She saluted him.

"Oh, don't do that." He _hated_ being saluted. Made him think of his time with UNIT.

"Why?" She asked teasingly.

"It…brings back memories." And it did. She got the idea, he guessed, that the memories were from his being in a war—and he had been. He didn't correct her.

"Sorry." She said tightly, "I didn't mean…"

"I know," he said cutting her off. "She's getting impatient with you." He nodded towards Rose who was standing with her hands on her hips.

"A pleasure, John."

"The pleasure is mine." The Doctor insisted.

"Hurry _up!_" Rose shouted exasperatedly. "I can only talk until the next person comes in, you know!"

He chuckled to himself. She had always been impatient with _his_ big gob, too. She was also always amused by it, but perhaps that trait came later.

Shareen's mother and potential stepfather walked in. Rose was assigned their table. She was assigned the next table as well but she begged the manager not to make her take it, The Doctor noticed.

"I can't assign someone else to it, Rose. John is _right there_. You'll be okay." He patted her shoulder before walking away and Rose slumped, defeated.

"He's right," The Doctor said as she passed the bar. "I'm here." She smiled gratefully but sadly. The Doctor looked at the table she'd fought against. A guy sat there, alone. He seemed to be the over-masculine sort. His muscles bulged and his jaw was squared. Even The Doctor looked girly next to this man and suddenly he missed his more intimidating leather-jacket self.

"What can I get you?" He heard Rose say shakily before his attention was returned to the customer requesting a vodka on the rocks. His Time Lord DNA allowed him to focus very closely on several things at once. He could keep an eye—and ear—on what was going on with Rose as well as have an average night at the bar. Everything was going fine until he heard Rose raised her voice. He listened more carefully. "You expect me to just come back to you? Because that's not going to happen."

"But you love me."

"I know." The Doctor had to strain to hear her now as her voice dropped to a whisper. "But it changes nothing. I DO love you Jimmy, but I also hate you."

"Babe, come on." He stood and put a hand on her face.

"Jimmy, don't. Take your hands off me. Now."

"I love you Rose." He grabbed her wrist to prevent her turning away.

"I believe," The Doctor interjected, stalking over, "that the lady said hands off."

"This isn't your business," Jimmy stiffened.

"Oh, but it is. She's my friend and you're putting bruises on her. I'd _really_ recommend stopping."

**10RoseRepeating…**

"What'll you do about it pretty boy?" Rose wasn't sure if she should worry or not. Jimmy was stronger but John was taller, lither and _definitely_ angrier. The look he gave Jimmy scared even her. He looked so dangerous in that moment.

"For starters? Hairline fracture, just beneath the ear on your jaw. Or you could let go of her."

"You think you're so tough." Jimmy sneered.

"If that doesn't stop you, I'll break your nose. _Drop her wrist_." He spat the last sentence through gritted teeth. As grateful as Rose was, the man who stood toe to toe with her abusive ex-boyfriend was a contradiction to the John she'd gotten to know. Did it scare her or thrill her? She wasn't sure.

"I ain't scared of you, scrawny boy." He was standing his ground, just as Rose expected him to do.

"If you're not done _then…_then I'll really hurt you. Last chance: Let her go. Leave her a nice hefty tip. Get the hell out of my bar and don't _ever_ touch her again." It wasn't technically his bar of course, but that was semantics. They stared each other down, John silently daring Jimmy to do anything but leave, Jimmy trying to intimidate John.

"This isn't the end of our discussion, John. Nor, is it the end of us Rosie."

"I think you'll find," John hissed, "that it is. Get out or I'll help you out." Jimmy threw a twenty on the table, knocked his glass and plate off of it and stormed from the restaurant.

Rose jumped at the sound of the glass shattering. John turned to her, "I scared you. I'm sorry."

She only continued rubbing her wrist where a hand-shaped bruise was indeed forming.

"No. Thank you. I was terrified." Without thinking she threw herself into John's arms. "I was so _scared_ John."

"You were holding your own. But I don't stand for _any_ man treating _any_ woman that way, let alone my friend."

And she realized that John was exactly the kind of friend she needed now. Because, while she knew that sort of treatment was despicable, she didn't know that she didn't deserve it. He was the kind of person who would tell her that she didn't until she finally believed it herself.

With Shareen, it just wasn't talked about. Shareen had warned her and Rose had fallen for him anyway. It was still a source of conflict.

With John, it wasn't judged.


	3. Chapter 3

The Doctor though perhaps it was wrong that he enjoyed threatening Jimmy. After all, promising bodily harm was not The Doctor's favorite pastime, but the way the guy had been touching _his _Rose…

But no, he reminded himself. This girl, this sixteen year old is not his Rose. His Rose is three years and a universe away. But God, did this girl remind him of his Rose. All those feeling he'd never gotten out, all that love, that desire hit him full force every time he saw her. He often stopped himself in the middle of 'That guy looks like a krillitane' or some other such comment. Because his Rose would know what he meant, and it was so easy to forget that _this_ girl was still sixteen, still young, still not knowledgeable and _so, _so very human.

"Rose." The manager offered quietly, "Do you want to go home early tonight?"

She shook her head, "I don't want to walk home alone after…I'll wait for John."

"I'll watch the bar. John, get her home." He smiled sympathetically and the Doctor offered his arm.

"Well, shall we?" She looped her arm though his and the gesture was so familiar that it physically hurt him. "Are you alright?" He asked, studying her face.

"No." She whispered quietly. "He was right. I _do_ love him and it's pathetic."

"No it's not." His voice was all seriousness. "It's not. Even if someone does something bad you don't just stop loving them. It takes time. It's not pathetic or stupid or anything else you seem to think it is."

"Really? We go left here." She added nodding towards the direction as he fought the urge to say 'I know'.

"Yes, really. Besides, you know I'll always defend you."

"Thank you, John." She hugged him again and he just couldn't stand that he was lying to her. His name wasn't John. There was no always. His frustration was only compounded by the fact that he was stuck here. Would he be able to leave, once the TARDIS was flying again? Could he leave Rose a third time? He had to or it would cause the greatest paradox in the history of time. Well, not _the_ greatest. Running into _himself_ was always an issue…

But to leave her…He'd ask, he decided, and if she didn't want to come he wouldn't push it. He really shouldn't do even that.

"We need to go right." She said as the hug had gone on longer than was necessarily appropriate.

"Yes, right." He wanted to cry, to tell her he loves her, to do _something_. Was this going to be the death of him, seeing Rose again? And then it began to rain, pounding sheets and The Doctor just couldn't resist…"Run!" He shouted grabbing her hand and laughing. She laughed along, loudly. For the first time in a long time the world felt _right_.

**I considered stopping there, but I didn't. As a thank you, you guys should review.**

They rushed into the apartment, collapsing in laughter as she slammed the door behind them. "We're soaked!" She exclaimed "Yep."

He, a Galifreyan time lord, actually snorted, "To the bone!"

"What's all this noise, then?" Jackie came around the corner. "Who are you?"

"Oh. Hello, Mrs. Tyler. Rose had a run-in with…" She shook her head vehemently at him, "She had some trouble with one of our customers, a male customer and didn't feel comfortable walking home alone. Then it started pouring so she sort of pulled me inside to wait out the rain."

"Who was this customer?" She asked still speaking to the Doctor.

"I didn't know him." It was clear Rose didn't want her mother knowing it had been Jimmy and the Doctor wasn't about to betray that confidence.

"Just some random bloke." Rose added

"Did you know him?"

"I've seen him before but I didn't _know_ him."

LineBreak… _Which_, Rose thought,_ was more or less the truth_. She hadn't known him. She thought she had, but then he had proven himself capable of really hurting her. She had loved him desperately, but he wasn't who she'd thought. She was in love with an image, not a man. But, she'd learned her lesson and knew now what kind of man Jimmy was and the kind of man she wanted now. Unfortunately for her, the kind of man she wanted was John. And _that_, she thought, would never happen. He would think her a kid, or unattractive, or something. She couldn't have him, she knew that, but at least this time the guy she wanted was a good guy. Really was. Yes, he had scared her earlier, but someone was hurting her and that's why he was so angry. His intensity was kind of sexy, actually.

"Would you like a cuppa?" She asked, remembering her manners.

"Sure." He smiled to himself, "Tea can fix anything." She felt like there was a joke she wasn't getting. Hopefully he wasn't laughing at her. Maybe he really believed that tea was a fix-all. Her mum did, after all. "Pull you out of a coma; bring you back to life maybe. Helps you learn other languages, the whole shebang." His smile widened and she sighed in relief. He wasn't laughing at her.

"How do you take your tea?"

His grinned slipped a bit before he put it back in place. "Plain."

Two hours later the rain finally stopped. "Alright." Jackie piped up. "You with the chivalry, out you go." To Rose's surprise he didn't seem offended, only amused.

Rose saw him to the door. "A right gentlemen, you are." He told her. She chuckled softly and then hugged him once he put his second shoe on. "Thank you, John, really."

"It was my pleasure, Rose." His face hardened a bit. "If he gives you any more trouble you let me know."

If only he knew he'd be the one in trouble…


	4. Chapter 4

He was three blocks from his flat when someone knocked him to the ground from the side. "You interrupted my conversation."

The Doctor rolled his eyes. "You again?"

"Me. And a few mates." His arms were pinned behind his back by someone who'd snuck up behind him.

The Doctor smirked. "Coward." The smug look on Jimmy's face disappeared, replaced by rage. Two could play at that. The Doctor's face transformed as well, causing Jimmy to take a step back. He gave him _that_ look.

The Oncoming Storm.

He was, however, still held immobile. People overrated muscles greatly, really. If The Doctor weren't so lanky he wouldn't even consider what he was about to try.

The hard part would be waiting. It's hard to allow something to come straight towards your face. Jimmy's arm snapped forward and, once he had gained too much momentum to stop, the Doctor slumped, releasing all his weight, dropping low enough that Jimmy hit his crony instead. The crony remained standing but The Doctor slid behind him from his place on the ground, ending up behind him. Before either could realize what was happening the Doctor took off. Somebody else grabbed him around the waist with one hand and clamped his arms with the other and then slam! It was, he had to admit, one hell of a right hook. Another two of Jimmy's cohorts, apparently. Before he could react he took a jab to the eye.

The jaw and his eye would hurt later, but at the moment The Doctor was pissed off, _really_ pissed off. He threw the kid behind him over his head by swinging forward, bowling over the one with the killer right hook. Jimmy came towards him and he threw a backhand, which he instantly regretted, though he knew it was necessary. They all lay around him, groaning and not even trying to move. Casually, he walked off towards his flat, now and then rubbing his jaw.

"Have to ice that." He muttered to himself.

Line breakage…

He checked his face the next morning and the sight annoyed him. He didn't even know a Time Lord _could_ bruise. Apparently they could. He reached into his pocket for his sonic screwdriver, with the idea of helping it heal more quickly. Then he realized it was aboard the TARDIS and, even if she were allowing him in, it was in his room. He would just have to deal. Although, really, the bruise on the back of his hand from where he hit Jimmy almost hurt worse than his black eye. He did still feel a little bit bad about hitting Jimmy like he did, but his guilt was assuaged by Jimmy's little show with Rose. After all, more likely than not, the little shit had done the same thing to Rose. Therefore, The Doctor decided, he deserved that hit, deserved several hits.

Of course, he had to admit, it made him a bit more dangerous-looking. Scrapes on his knuckles, a black eye, and the bruise on his jaw gave him an air of intimidation. Who needed the leather jacket? He smirked, self-satisfied, but then he thought about Rose and his smile fell away. These bruises wouldn't be gone by the time he saw her tonight. 'Perhaps,' he thought, 'if I ice it again it'll work.' He knew it wouldn't, but why not try?

Fifteen minutes later there was no change other than that the ice had melted. He glared at the bag of what was now water in his hands as if it were directly responsible for his bruises. He wouldn't have cared if the bruises were on his stomach, or even if he had a broken rib. But Rose would _see_ these ones which, The Doctor realized abruptly, had been the point of making the bruises so obvious. He'd wanted Rose to see what happened to John after standing up for her. He wouldn't give Jimmy the satisfaction. He swallowed his pride and walked into the convenience store.

"Do you have any concealer?" Yes, he was going to wear make-up. He couldn't have Rose thinking it was her fault; she never had to know.

"Yes." The saleslady bit her tongue, obviously wanting to make a comment.

"Got jumped." He stated so she wouldn't have to ask. "I don't want my coworkers to know about it. I don't normally fight but I was defending myself."

"Back that way," she pointed him left, "way in the back."

"Thank you." He said, in that happy way of his. "Umm…" He scratched his chin after paying, "I have no idea how to put this on." She demonstrated for him in the middle of the store. She felt like a fool, but she had the rapt attention of the sexiest man she'd see all day, so she showed him anyway. "Thank you so much."

The second the Doctor walked into the bar the heat was stifling and a mere fifteen minutes into his shift he was already sweating.

"John!"

Good lord, Rose thought, it was hotter than hell in this place and she had five hours to go. But at least she had John to talk to for a while. "I'm going to spontaneously combust at any moment."

"Tell me about it." He joked.

"Okay," she cleared her throat and pretended to begin a monologue.

"On second thought…" he covered her mouth with his hand and she giggled. He wiped the sweat off of the lower half of his face. "Oh, my God. John, what happened? "

"Hmm? Oh, got attacked on my way home last night."

"At least you only got hit on your jaw." He looked away. "Right?"

"Well," She crossed her arms as he drew out the word, waiting for her answer.

"John!"

"I got myself a nice black eye, too."

"I can't see it," she looked confused.

"I may or may not have put cover up on it so that you wouldn't worry." She knew she should be concerned about his injuries, she really did. She understood that he was hurt but the man who'd scared off Jimmy was wearing _make-up_. She cracked up laughing. John just watched her for a few seconds before joining her in laughter.

"Who was it?" She asked, once she stopped laughing.

"Not sure. There was a few of them though."

They both turned towards the door as the bell for it range and Rose's eyes widened then narrowed.

"What part of getting out and not coming back was unclear?" The Doctor asked, clenching his jaw.

"You never said not to come back."

"It's not as if you'll be speaking to Rose tonight, so if you don't much mind go sit. Someone will be with you when they're ready to."

"But Rose and I have so much to catch up on, _stories to tell_, you know, the usual."

"There is no need for any stories." The Doctor glared at Jimmy. "Or any talking for that matter."

"Say, Rosie." Jimmy turned to Rose. "He tell you how he got that bruise on his jaw?"

"She knows I got attacked. It's no big deal."

"You know about the black eye, too?" Jimmy continued.

The Doctor rose to the bait. "Jimmy saw the whole thing happen. He knows about my eye and my jaw. Let's go Rose."

"We jumped him Rose!" Her ex-boyfriend shouted after her.

The Doctor spun on the spot. "Let me make this very clear to you. You're not welcome back to this establishment. You're not welcome within a mile of Rose. You're not welcome around Powell Estates. You're not welcome around Jackie. Clear?"

"Pretty boy, we gave you those bruises."

"Funny." The Doctor said venomously, "Because I remember you lying on the ground. You and your friends just stayed there on the ground. I'm not really concerned with Minion Two. If you want a repeat of last night, if you want to be spitting blood again by all means continue. Otherwise get out."

The door slammed shut behind Jimmy and the Doctor turned to Rose. "Man, I'm getting tired of threatening him."

She shrugged, "It makes him leave. Besides, I love seeing him afraid for once."

"So you don't mind? You're okay with it when I do that?"

"Well," she weighed her answer carefully, "it's hard to watch because the version of you I see with _him_ isn't the version of you I see with _me_."

"That," he answered without hesitation, "is because he's an asshole, and you're an angel."


	5. Chapter 5

**I read about the Vanderbilt case and I'm so tired of guys getting away with that shit so Rose is about to kick some serious ass. Girl Power and all that.**

John couldn't be around all the time, Rose knew. So, although she was uncomfortable walking home alone, so close on the heels of Jimmy assaulting John, she simply borrowed a knife from work and steeled herself for the trip.

"Rose."

"Honestly, Jimmy." She sighed in annoyance. "Aren't you getting tired of following me around like a lost puppy?"

"Who follows who, dear? You left school for me, and the city, too." Rose looked around, checking for any cohorts. It would have been nice if John was here, but he wasn't so she'd have to make do. She continued walking away from him. "Can't we talk, Rosie?"

"About what, Jimmy? There's nothing to talk about."

"Well, him for starters."

"I'm not discussing John with you. I'm glad to try being friends, Jimmy, but he's not your business."

"Maybe not, but you're my business."

"I am not!"

"Rose. You still love me and you still want me." He grabbed her roughly and pulled her towards him, attempting a kiss. She turned her head and tried to twist away, but his grip was too high for the move to work.

"Get off!" She hissed and he punched her hard, making her nose bleed. Instinct kicked in and, before she could think better of it, she swing back. She hadn't expected her knuckles to sting the way they did, but she anticipated he'd make another move. He tackled her to the ground, pinning her down and yanked her shirt down off her shoulder, tearing the area. She threw her elbow blindly in the general direction of his face but he caught it and tore her skirt. She wasn't going to let this happen again. With all the strength she possessed she kicked him off. She skittered backwards, stood and pulled the knife from her coat pocket, leveling it at him even as he was a good six inches taller when they stood face to face.

"James Alan Stone, don't ever touch me again." She lifted her head even more. "Don't ever come near me again, because," she stepped forward quickly and cut a button off of his coat, "I will fucking kill you." She darted forward again, slashing across his collarbone. "Don't go near John again," she slashed on the other side, "or I will kill you." He had fallen to the ground from the pain and she leant down before him. "And I will enjoy it." She snarled, wiping his blood from the knife with his own coat. She walked off into the other direction, choosing to talk to John—she felt a bit guilty for what she'd done to Jimmy—deserved as it was—and he felt guilty for what he'd done to Jimmy— and maybe a get a ride home from him, too.

John couldn't always be there, but he didn't need to be. As an afterthought she dialed 911.

Then she started humming.


End file.
